Naruto: Guardian
by youngd2506
Summary: Lulu after the failure of her first pilgrimage takes a vacation to another world. She happens upon the villagers in a local sport of "Demon hunting". Watch as the Story unfolds. Naruto/FFX/WoW crossover. Pairing undecided I'm thinking Rikku though. R


_Hey, guys how are you doing? Now I know my first story was not up to most people's standards but hopefully this one is better._

_This story takes place right after calm from Lord Braska. Now I am not sure this is right but I imagine that the summoners do not wait around for the calm to be over before starting out on a new journey to get the final aeon. Therefore, Lulu has gone out on her first pilgrimage that ends with her summoner dying in the chamber of the stolen fayth. She does not go on a second pilgrimage instead she takes a vacation to another world. _

_I am going to have Naruto train to be a mage, but the final fantasy look on mages seems a bit stiff and I don't really lie it that much. I mean come on Fire, Thunder, Thundara... really thats it just spells. So I think im gonna have naruto trained to fight like a WoW mage they move more at least and have some defensive spells and I think I can work better with you disagree... Oh well don't read.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FFX, or WoW come on what retard would actually think I owned that._

"_Talking"_

'_Thinking'_

"_**Jutsu/ Summons/ Kyuubi/ Spells"**_

'_**Bigger Bosses Thinking'**_

_Now let us get on with the story. Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, said to be one of the strongest and most family oriented shinobi villages around, but one boy begs to differ. Today, we find that boy running for his life. Now, many would ask why would a boy who looks no older than five be scared for his life. Well, if you asked the child himself you would not get an answer because he himself does not know.

That boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, as said boy was running for his life he could not help but think, 'Why me? What did I ever do to them?'

The mob while made of mostly civilians did have a couple of ninja as well. With that mentioned we have to get one thing clear the civilians of the village, seeing that they have no knowledge of the ninja world, believed that the boy was simply a reincarnation of the beast that Destroyed their homes and terrorized there village so many years ago. As far as the shinobi go while they knew, the boy was not a reincarnation of the demon. They looked at it like this, if a person sealed a kunai into a scroll while that person is unable to kill with the sealed kunai, if that kunai is unsealed, it again becomes dangerous, but if you destroy the scroll while the kunai is sealed the kunai is unable to ever be used again.

As Naruto continues to run, he notices that other villagers are joining in with the mob.

'This is not working; the mob is just getting bigger. I have to get off the main road.' Thought Naruto who was franticly looking around for a place to hide or at least get off the main street to stop the mob from growing.

'There!' he thought coming across an alleyway.

Naruto turns down the alleyway only to come face to face with a dead-end. He turns to hurry out of the alleyway, but he realizes it is already too late, as the mob has already caught up trapping him.

"You're not going anywhere." Starts one of the villagers with a sadistic look on his face "Yeah demon its time you pay for what you did." Continued another as the mob advanced on him shouting all sorts of things.

All the while Naruto is huddled in a corner thinking 'Why are they doing this to me? Why? Why? WHY!' as his thoughts turn to shouts asking them why.

"Hey what's going on here?" Naruto looks towards the voice, barely conscious, to find a very well endowed women who looked about 30 years old with black hair tied up with hair sticks and 4 long braids coming down to her back wearing a black dress, the bottom of which looked to be completely made out of many belts.

"This has nothing to do with you outsider." Said one of the villagers

The woman gets close enough to be able to see what exactly they are ganging up on expecting to find some poor animal she is completely shocked to find a boy who looks about five years old and from what she can tell is very malnourished.

Her rage gets the best of her activating her Fury Overdrive using Thunder on each one of the people in the mob paralyzing some while knocking the rest out. Seeing that the mob is down for the count she grabs the child rushing him to the nearest hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the hospital, she burst through the doors screaming for someone to help. The doctors and nurses start getting up to help until they see just who this woman is caring. "Get the Demon out of here, he deserves whatever he got!" yells one of the doctors. The rest of the hospital's staff looked like they agreed with what was just said.

A look of absolute fury crosses her face. These people were doctors and nurses they took an oath to help anyone to the best of their abilities and they dare turn away a child. Just as she was going to let out her rage, she hears. "I'll help him bring him this way," said a young nurse who looks no older than twenty-three, one of the few that followed their beloved Yondaime's final wish to see the child as a hero.

"Thank you…" says the woman trailing off leaving room for the young nurse to state her name.

"Oh, sorry my name is Asami Morioka," said the young woman embarrassed she forgot to introduce herself.

"Thank you Asami, my name is Lulu," as this was going on Naruto was waking up. "Hey there sleepy head," says Asami who noticed that Naruto was waking.

"Huh, Asami nee-chan?" Naruto ask, finally opening his eyes recognizing the familiar White ceiling he has seen so many times before.

"Yup, Naruto-kun the one and only," says Asami with a bright smile on her face.

"What happened?" Naruto ask in a groggy voice trying to clear the cobwebs.

"I will inform you of what happened after you lost consciousness," states Lulu in her less than normal voice. Normally she is stoic rarely showing any emotion, but this is different for some reason she feels a connection to this child.

"Who are you?" ask Naruto, with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, Naruto-kun this is Lulu she brought you hear. Well, while you two talk I am going to go inform Hokage-sama that you have been checked in here," Asami says just before walking off.

"I remember you now; you were the lady I saw right before I blacked out," Said Naruto, as a look of realization comes on his face.

Lulu informs Naruto about what happened after he pasted out. After she starts to talk about her powers after Naruto hears how she dealt with the villagers. She informs him of mana and the village in which she grew up.

Naruto also informs Lulu what his life has been like so far. He tells her how most of the village treat him like he has the plague, the daily beating he received from the orphanage until most recently where they kicked him out. He also talks about not knowing his parents, wondering if they abandoned him thinking he was a demon like the rest of the village. As he talks about his life, he starts to break down in quite sobs. Lulu grabs him into a tight hug stroking his back to calm him down. Naruto just grips her tighter as he sobs into her chest, until he tires and eventually falls asleep.

"How can they do this to a child?" she says to herself. "Kaa-san" mumbles Naruto, in his sleep. Lulu turns to Naruto in shock 'He cannot be thinking of me right, was his life so bad that he clings to the people who show him an ounce of love and comfort.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As this was going on the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was going up against his most hated enemy, paperwork. Just as he was, about to start ranting again about how much he hates the job his door opens and his secretary walks into the room. "Hokage-sama, Asami-chan called, Naruto-kun is in the hospital apparently from another attack. She informed me he was saved by a woman named Lulu," says his secretary who was hoping that Naruto was okay.

"What!? Damn these idiotic fools, can they not tell the difference between a demon and a child?" asked Hiruzen, he sighs while thinking to himself 'Minato did these people really deserve your sacrifice.'

"Ayane I am going to go visit Naruto-kun, if someone comes let them know I will be back in about 3 hours," said Hiruzen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sandaime arrives at the hospital, he finds Asami at the door waiting for him. "Hello Asami-chan how is Naruto doing?" said the Sandaime anxious to hear how the boy he thought of as a grandson was doing.

"Well Hokage-sama apart from the few bumps and bruises he had when he first arrived he is doing great, I believe that most of the more serious injuries were taken care of by his "tenant" before he arrived here. Give him a couple hours of sleep and he should be back to his normal active self," explained Asami.

A look of relief crossed the Hokage's face hearing that Naruto will be okay. "So, can you show me to his room I would like to see him also I wish to meet the woman who saved him," said the Hokage anxious to meet the woman.

"Hai Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun's room is this way. Lulu-san was informing him of what happened after he pasted out when I left to call you," said Asami, leading the Hokage towards the room that the two were occupying.

Walking into the room occupied by the two people the Hokage was interested in seeing he came across a scene… unexpected. On the bed was Lulu with an emotionally drained Naruto curled up in her lap.

"I am guessing that you are the leader of this village, the Hokage if you will, that Asami left earlier to call," asked Lulu even though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Hai, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of The Hidden Leaf Village at your services," said Hiruzen

"Well, Sarutobi I have some questions that I believe need some answering," stated Lulu taking more of a serious more stoic expression. Different from the caring gentile expression Naruto received earlier.

"Sure, I will answer them to the best of my abilities. It is the least I can do for saving the boy I consider a surrogate grandson," the Hokage responded, a little surprised by the change of look on her face.

"First of all why do your people refer to this child as a demon, I sensed a little demonic energy earlier when I was bringing him to the hospital after your people beat him to unconsciousness. I was able to stop it before it got to out of hand. I would hate to know what would have happened had I not happened upon them at that time. From what I have learned of these lands, I would have to say that he is most likely a jinjuriki based on the way I have seen him being treated," stated Lulu, staring at the Hokage daring him to deny the truth.

"The question is if you care about him so much then what are you doing to help him? I have been informed that he has been recently kicked out of the orphanage. What do you plan on doing about that? I hope it's not some stupid idea like giving a five year old his own apartment." The Hokage puts his head down in shame seeing as that is exactly what he had planned. "You were weren't you. You planned to give a five-year-old his own apartment. Just how do you expect him to be able to survive on his own? You see the way the village treats him they try to outright kill him. Do you honestly expect them to let him shop for food and other things needed for one to live on their own? If you care for him so much, why have you not adopted him yourself?" asked Lulu barely containing her anger at the foolish old man of a Hokage.

"Yes it is true that I did plan on getting Naruto his own apartment. Which I now realize is an oversight on my part. As far as me not adopting him, I just wanted the village to see that they were not the only ones to lose something that day. To see that Naruto himself was also a victim after the attack from the demon, that day he lost his parents. I figured if I put him in the orphanage that they would eventually see the error in their ways to realize that Naruto is but a child," said the Sandaime desperately willing the woman to believe him.

"You are nothing but an old fool to believe that plan would work. If anything, that's all you did was make Naruto more accessible to the public with no one there to make sure he is okay," said Lulu in disgust at the old man's plan for Naruto. "Well, no more I wish to take Naruto with me. I wish to formally adopt one Uzumaki, Naruto."

"What!, I am sorry, but I cannot allow Naruto to leave the village," said the Hokage desperate to keep Naruto in the village.

"Look old man, you either release Naruto into my custody or I will inform him about your little plan for him to be accepted in this village," Lulu said.

The Hokage paled at the thought of Naruto learning about how he knew how the village would react initially to him and how he was purposely place in the orphanage, making him more accessible to the people who wished to do him harm. "Okay, I will allow you to adopt Naruto, but I ask that you remain here for some time. I have a lot to make up to him for all my past failures," said the Hokage coming to turns that he held no advantage over Naruto anymore.

"Fine, we will stay a while, but I have to be back to where I have come from in 9 years. I have a job of sorts to fulfill. If Naruto wishes he could remain here while I go do what I have to till I am able to return, but it will be all up to Naruto if he wishes to come with me YOU WILL LET HIM. Am I clear?" said Lulu giving the Hokage a look that let him know that he had no choice but to agree.

"Fine," agreed the Hokage, somewhat reluctantly.

As this was going on Naruto awoke from his slumber. "Hey guys what's going on?" asked Naruto somewhat confused as to why the Hokage looked depressed.

Upon hearing Naruto awake the Hokage immediately put on a smile to try an avoid answer questions about why he had a frown on his face. Therefore, he would not have to explain the whole orphanage thing to him.

"Ah, Naruto-kun I believe this lady here has something she wishes to ask you," said the Hokage trying to change the subject.

"Huh?" Asked Naruto

"Naru-chan the Hokage found out about you being kicked out of the orphanage. Talking with him, we have come up with two options for you. One the Hokage move you into your own apartment with a weekly stipend to pay for food and other items you need," Naruto's face lit up when he heard he could have his own apartment and he would not have to go back to the orphanage with the mean mistress that works there. "Option two, I can adopt you and you can move in with me," Lulu said offhandedly as if it was no big deal as she looked at Naruto with a smile. Naruto stared blankly at her, his brain finally catching up with her words. He looks at her hoping this was not some cruel joke. "S-so y-you will become m-my new K-kaa-san?" asked Naruto weakly hoping she would say yes so he can finally have a family again.

"Yes, Naru-chan, if you want me to be."

Naruto looks down "You promise not to abandon me?" Naruto desperate to have some form of family.

"Of course Naru-chan, I will always be here for you," said Lulu, she grabs Naruto and pulls him into a hug. They hug each other both holding back tears at finally having someone to call family again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well that's chapter one. I hope you people liked it. I will try to update at least once every two weeks hopefully I can do it more frequently than that though._

_As far as what type of mage i will make Naruto I am thinking Frost or Fire. As of now leaning more towards frost. I have a mage on WoW and have swtched back and fourth between the two never played Arcane before so I do not really know anything about them. Let me know if you have any ideas on what spec I should make him.  
_

_Let me know what you think. If you hate it or simply must flame, at least tell me what was so bad and give me some ideas to make it better._


End file.
